endlessonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
SEO Stat Guide
Hello everyone! This is a list of new items and items that have been revamped or Nerfed in alphabetical order. (If i missed anything please tell me.) Location and Craft coming soon. N/A means there are no stats for the item,yet. Ablo Staff: tp:35 , 1-3 dmg, 1 acc, 1 wis, 1 int Ablo Sword: 9-16 dmg, 8 acc, 1 def, 4 str, 1 con Abyss Plate (M/F): Hp:45 , 1-1 dmg, 2 Acc, 1 Eva, 3 Def, 1 Str, 3 agi Amaceng (Wep): 3-10 dmg, 5 acc, 1 def, 1 str Ancient Boots: 1 def, 1 acc Ancient Gloves: Hp:5, 2 def, 1 eva Ancient Plate (M/F): 40:hp, 4 def, 2 eva Archery Armor (M/F): 15:hp, 3 acc, 2 def, 2 eva, 4 agi, 2 con Arges Robes (M): Tp:120, 1-0 dmg, 2 def, 3 eva, 2 wis, 2 int Aura Staff: tp:10, 1-2 dmg, 1 acc Aviators (Hat): N/A Azazel Plate (M/F): N/A BattleCry (Wep): 2-5 dmg Bazar Staff: 10:hp, 200:tp, 2-2 dmg, 1 int, 5 wis Black Samurai Hat: 1 acc, 2 eva, 3 def Blocto Hat: 4 eva Bloodshed Boots: 15:hp, 2 acc, 3 def, 1 eva, 1 str, 1 con Blue Merseus Hat: 15:tp, 1 def, 1 wis Bofiren Book: 60:tp, 1 wis, 4 int Bow: Range: 6 blocks, 1-1 dmg, 1 acc Broadsword: 2-2 dmg, 1 acc Cava Staff: 1-2 dmg, 1 acc Chalybs: def 3 Corum (Wep): 5-13 dmg, 5 acc, 3 str Creasent Staff: 15:tp, 1-3 dmg, 1 acc Crossbow: 2-3 dmg, 2 acc Crystal Sword: 2-3 dmg, 3 acc Cuiras (M/F): 70:hp, 2-2 dmg, 7 acc, 2 eva, 4 def, 2 str, 5 agi, 2 con Cursed Gladius (Wep): 5-12 dmg, 4 acc, 3 str, 1 con Dark Protector (Shield): 2 def Death Gloves: 1 def, 1 acc, 1 str Dema Robes (F): N/A Demonique (M): 40:hp, 1-0 dmg, 18 eva, 8 def Diablo Helberd: 7-15 dmg, 7 acc, 1 eva, 3 str, 1 con Dragon Skull (Hat): 15:hp, 1-1 dmg, 4 acc, 2 def, 2 eva Elven Bracers: 5:hp, 1 def, 1 acc, 1 eva Endix Belt: 25:hp, 0-1 dmg, 1 acc, 2 def, 1 eva, 1 str, 2 con Endix Book: 60:tp, 4 wis, 1 int Endix Necklace: 25:hp, 20:tp, 1 acc, 2 int, 3 wis, 1 agi Fan: 6-6 dmg, 4 acc, 8 eva, 5 acc, 8 cha Feather Hat: 2 eva Flad Hat: 10:tp Fladdat Staff: 120:tp, 2-3 dmg, 1 acc, 5 int, 1 wis Forrest Staff: 10:tp, 1-2 dmg, 2 acc Frost Belt: 15:hp, 1 acc, 1 def, 1 str, 2 con Frost Braclet: 15:hp, 1 eva Frost Necklace: 15:hp, 15:tp, 3 wis, 2 int Frost Ring: 25:hp Gastro: 10:hp, 2-3 dmg, 4 acc Gold Defender: 2-2 dmg, 3 acc Green Merseus Hat: 5:hp, 15:tp, 1 def Guardian Charm: 1 def Guard Shield: 2 def Hammer Time: 40:hp, 3-6 dmg, 5 acc, 4 def Haru (F): N/A Heavy Battle Plate (M): 10:hp, 1 acc, 1 eva, 2 def Heavy Eloff(M/F): 15:hp, 3 def, 2 eva, 3 str Helvantos Braclet: 15:hp, 1 eva Helvantos Necklace: 15:hp, 15:tp, 3 wis, 2 int Helvantos Ring: 25:hp Hero Plate/New Hero: 35:hp, 1-1 dmg, 1 acc, 2 eva, 4 def, 1 str Hickory(Shield): 2 def Hiuru's Hat (Hiruru Only): N/a Ice Blade: 1-4 dmg, 4 acc, 1 eva Indian Quiver (shield/Arrow): 10:hp, 6-11 dmg, 8 acc, 3 eva, 1 def Inferno Gloves: 10:hp, 1-1 dmg, 2 acc, 2 def Iron Shield: 1 def Jack Spear: 1-3 dmg, 1 acc Jesaurus Hat: 5 eva Jewel Staff: 15:tp, 1-2 dmg, 1 acc Ketova (M/F): 10:hp, 4 def, 2 eva Killing Edge: 1-4 dmg, 2 acc Kite Shield: 5:hp, 1 def Knob Staff: 10:hp, 50:tp, 3-5 dmg, 1 acc, 1 int Kontra: 1-2 dmg, 2 acc Lance: 10:hp, 1-3 dmg, 2 acc Legion (M/F): 180:hp, 3 acc, 9 def, 1 eva, 2 str, 4 con Legion Gloves: 16:hp, 1 acc, 4 def Lens of Truth: 10:hp, 80:tp, 4-8 dmg, 3 acc Light Katana: 1-2 dmg, 1 acc Lotus Boots: 10:hp, 1 acc, 2 eva, 2 def Lotus Protector: 5 def Love Ring: 15:hp Lucian's Mask (Lucian Only): 1-1 dmg, 5 acc Luna Staff: 10:tp, 1-2 dmg, 1 acc Luon (M/F): N/A Lens Of Truth: 4-8 dmg, 10hp, 80tp, 3acc Magic Charm: 10:tp Natura Hat: N/A Nifty Spear: 2-3 dmg, 4 acc Nior Braclet: 25:hp, 1-0 dmg Nior Plate (M/F): 90:hp, 10:tp, 2-3 dmg, 6 acc, 6 def, 4 eva, 2 str, 1 wis, 4 con, 8 agi Nior Ring: 30:hp, 1 def, 0-1 dmg Niplate (M/F): 60:hp, 2-3 dmg, 5 acc, 3 ,6 def, 2 str, 2 con, 7 agi Niplate Gloves: 1-0 dmg, 1 acc, 2 def Nox (M/F): 120:hp, 2-3 dmg, 6 acc, 4 eva, 5 def, 3 str, 3 con, 7 agi Oblon (M/F): 30:hp, 1-1 dmg, 3 acc, 3 eva, 1 def, 1 str, 4 agi Ollawe Hat: N/A Orc Belt: 15:hp, 1 def, 1 eva, 1 str, 2 con, 2 agi Oron(M/F): 50:hp, 1-2 dmg, 4 acc, 2 eva, 2 def, 1 str, 7 agi Pilot Hat: 10:hp, 3 def Pink Tuxido: 2 def, 8 eva Pirate Bandana: N/A Purplelycious (F): N/a Pwap (M): 1 eva, 1 def Pwep Hat: N/A Quaria(Shield): 3 def Ra's Hat: 35:tp, 1 acc, 2 def, 2 int, 1 wis Red Merseus Hat: 15:tp, 1 def, 1 int Rope (Belt): 5:hp Round Shield: 1 def Royal Protector: 6 def Sacred (M/F): 160:tp, 1-1 dmg, 3 eva, 3 def, 3 int, 4 wis Saicil (M/F): N/A Saw Sword: 4-9 dmg, 8 acc, 1 str, 1 agi Scarlet (F): 120:tp, 1-0 dmg, 3 eva, 3 def, 2 wis, 2 int Scav Bow: 5:hp, 4-5 dmg, 3 acc, 1 eva, 1 agi, 1 cha Scourge (Wep): 7-21 dmg, 4 acc, 5 str, 1 con Sea Crown: 25:hp, 1-1 dmg, 2 acc, 1 eva, 4 def Skullmorne (Wep): 10:hp, 3-7 dmg, 6 acc Snowflake (F): N/A Soul Pendant (Charm): 1-1 dmg Staff: 5:tp, 1-2 dmg, 1 acc Steel Boots: 1 acc, 1 def, 3 eva Teddy Bear (Shield): 4 def Thor's Hammer: 0-3 dmg, 1 acc Track Suit (M): N/A Trophy (Charm): 1-1 dmg, 2 eva Veruna (F): N/A War Charm: 1-1 dmg Warrior Plate (F): 10:hp, 1 acc, 1 eva, 2 def White Tuxido (M): N/A Wingo Mask: 1-1 dmg, 6 acc, 1 eva Wooden Braclet: 4:hp Wooden Ring: 3:hp Wooden Protector: 1 def Discontinued List: Air Hat: Temp Bazzar Staff: Temp Dark Katana: D/C Steel Boots: Temp Baru:Temp Baruta:Temp Dark Blade:Temp (Source: Eo Pub Edit & SEO Pub Files) Thanks goes to Stava as well for updating when i'm asleep! -Hero-